


Extenuating Circumstances

by TheOtakuSupreme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 21 percent fluff 89 percent smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, im not good at maths and its 3am, thats 110 percent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuSupreme/pseuds/TheOtakuSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew that eventually, one of you was going to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extenuating Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChayTru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChayTru/gifts).



> wowowow hte creation of thsi thing was a rlolercoaster  
> ps i honestly need to love myself  
> pps AO3 FORMATTING IS THE WORKS I SPENT ALL THAT TIME TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HTE QUIRKS FOR NOTHING  
> ppps also WHOA ITALICS

_The kisses he gives you are harsh and bruising, but you both understand the terms for this... Whatever it is that you’re doing. You don’t discuss it, even between yourselves. Even after you’ve both collapsed onto the bed, tired and sparks beginning to fade, nothing is said, and he gets dressed quickly before departing to his room, leaving you to stare up at the ceiling until sleep claims you again._

_Tonight it’s his bed that greets you, and he’s the one trying to get you to bend to his will. You put up your usual fight, even though both of you know that later you’ll be arching off the bed under the tongue that traces over every plane of your ashen skin, hands that wind their way into your hair, and the hot mouth (that spends so much time making endless unstable metaphorical structures) that gasps and moans against your throat._

_Sometimes he pauses to stare down at you as if he’s pondering something deep, something more that lust and desire reflected in his eyes something that you can’t make out. he continues as if the interlude had never happened, and any thoughts as to what was going through his head only appear after, when you’re alone in your room trying to sleep, knowing he’s also awake three doors down._

_You follow the usual routine, pulling at each other’s clothes until both of you are bare as you were hatched, letting him crawl until he’s hovering over you, face-to-face, grinding hard into each other and gasping loudly. When you wrap your hand around his dick he hisses, and after the sharp click of a bottle cap, slick fingers are pressing into you. Vowels stutter off your lips as he works you open, and you bite down on your lip, the metallic taste of blood on your lips, and within seconds on his._

_He slides in with little resistance, and the heady sensation has you blacking out for a moment._

_He sets up a rhythm, back curling inwards to press his lips against your collarbone, biting hard at your throat, hard enough to bruise. You grab at his hair and draw his lips to your own feverish ones, crushing them both together, tongues sliding together, reluctantly parting for air when it’s needed._

_His mouth moves back to the skin of your neck, but you stiffen at his following words._

“I love you.”

 _They aren't what usually fall out of his mouth, most of the time whispers of_ oh god _or_ shit jesus fucking hell _falling from his lips. you stare up at him hard, taking note of the scared look in his eyes, the shaking sincerity in his voice._

_You press your lips against his again, but slowly, return the sentiment without voice._

_His eyes warm up, and he make a noise of appreciation, the sound of someone saved, makes the effort to send sparks through your core each time he moves, whispers into your ear, and finally, you fall back, letting the wave take you wherever it may, and for the first time neither of you pull away, instead he wraps his limbs around you like an octopus with abandonment issues, content to just stay until one of you summons the energy to clean up._

_You press closer to him, listening to his heartbeat, beating quick and strong._

“I have all the people skills of a drunk and horny giraffe, I have no fucking sense of social formality, I've been an overall shitty leader, and you probably have no idea what redrom entails. Are you still up for this jamboree of shittery?” _you look up when he snorts, a scowl starting to form on your face._ “I've already realised what an ornery asshole you are you don’t need to ask if I'm willing bitch, I'm already here.” _you wriggle your way up to him, once again face to face._ “Dave, this isn't the time for your jokes or general chucklefuckery and I do not this you're taking this as seriously as you should be considering you just said you fucking loved my weird as shit ass.”

 _He picks up on some of the actual worry in your voice, and red eyes that are usually covered take on a frown, which for Dave entails in a microscopic twitch of the eyebrows._ “Sorry to break this to you Karkat, but tradition went out the window around the time that you dragged me into my room and threw me on the bed”.

_You lay together a while, sharing lazy kisses as the lights begins to flicker on throughout the base. you whine slightly when he pulls away, getting ready for the day. The first thing he puts on is his shades, and god fucking damnit you’ve never wanted to see his eyes more than this._

_You get sidetracked as you pause to take in the state of each other’s bodies, you seeing the red grooves on his skin from your claws, him the dark red splotches littering your body._

“On second thoughts,” _he says, not even bothering to finish the sentence as he pulls you closer, pressing himself up against the wall, letting you take charge. His aviators are the first to go._

 _You try to take your time for once; you let him run his fingers around the base of your horns, he lets you trace the battle-scars along his arms, because you know for certain that this won’t be the last time, and you’ve already mapped out each other’s bodies for the most part; kissing_ here _will make him press against you harder, stroking_ there _will make him shudder._

_It’s over quicker than you’d expected._

_Once you’re both dressed, you step out of the room, quickly looking down the corridor to check if the coast is clear._

_Getting breakfast, however, is a problem. Neither of you are reluctant to part, but you need to be discreet about your relationship until you can figure out what the fuck it is._

_This plan however, gets shot to hell when Terezi calls Dave over. “_ Hey coolkid where were you yesterday I thought we were gonna play Cluedo?”

 _“_ None of your godamn business. _” You snap, and immediately she descends upon you like bees on mindhoney, sniffing your face, your neck, your hair. She’s just getting ready to say something damning in her shrill voice when Dave covers her mouth with his hand. “_ This information needs to be treated with your highest level of sensitivity. And that means, _” Dave says, taking his hand away from her mouth and wiping it off on his trouser leg, “_ no telling anyone .Not Rose, not Kanaya, not the dragon jury. not even the Mayor. _”_

_Terezi grins and zips her lips._

 

**Author's Note:**

> pppps terezi is one of those gross people who licks hands like terezi no you dont know what thats been inside in the last 3 hours


End file.
